


So Close

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Sex, Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus meets Oliver Wood one night they're both really depressed, drunk and desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> _Dear Remus,_
> 
> _I'm sorry for all the things I'm making you do this month.  
>  I actually really love you. _
> 
> _Love, Snapealina  
> _

“Hey, if it isn't Professor Lupin,” a young man threw himself down on the chair next to Remus.  
  
“Not anymore,” Remus answered depressed and tossed down his fourth Firewhiskey for the evening.  
  
“So what are you doing here?” the young man asked.  
  
“What does it look like?” Remus raised an eyebrow and pointed at his empty glass.  
  
“Hey, lady!” the boy yelled to the waitress. “Can't you see that this guy needs a drink? And bring me one while you're at it. I'm thirsty.”  
  
With their glasses filled Remus took a closer look at the boy. “Wood, isn't it?”   
  
“That's me!” Oliver Wood raised his glass. “The biggest failure to walk this planet.”  
  
Remus snorted. “Yeah, right. Weren't you the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts this year?”  
  
Oliver laughed loudly. “If I was so great, why won't anyone sign me?”  
  
“No one?” Remus said surprised.  
  
“Well, there's always Puddlemere United.” Oliver started.  
  
“But that's great.” Remus smiled.  
  
“RESERVE TEAM!” Oliver said angrily.  
  
“Oh,” Remus' smile vanished.  
  
“I know! It's a disaster. I don't know what to do with my life apart from Quidditch.” Oliver emptied his glass. “Lady, refill!”  
  
“Well, at least you _have_ a job opportunity and a future.” Remus sighed. “No one wants to hire a werewolf.”  
  
“They're crazy!” Oliver stated. “You're the best teacher we've ever had.”  
  
“Thanks, but no one would let a werewolf near their children.” Remus said and drank his whiskey in one gulp.  
  
“They're fools,” Oliver proclaimed.  
  
“And so are the Quidditch teams in this country.” Remus added. “You deserve better!”  
  
“And so do you!”  
  
The two men drank another Firewhiskey before deciding to just buy the whole bottle and find somewhere else to sulk.  
  
Oliver lead the way to a park just down the street from the pub, and they sat down on a bench sharing the bottle and listening to each other whine about their miserable lives.  
  
“We are such losers, Lupin,” Oliver said. “No one wants us.”  
  
“I know, Wood.” Remus agreed. “I bet you ten Galleons – no I don't, I don't have that kind of money – anyway, I bet you....er... something, that I wouldn't get anyone to kiss me either. Even if I offered to pay them.”  
  
“I'll take that bet!” Oliver grinned. “I bet you that by the end of this evening you will have snogged someone.”  
  
“HA!” Remus said. “You're on! I'll show you how pathetic I am.”  
  
Remus rose from the bench and almost fell over from all the Firewhiskey.   
  
Two women and a man came walking by and Remus lurched towards them with a stupid grin on his face.   
  
“Good evening, ladies. I have a bet going on with my friend over there, and wondered if any of you would like to snog.” Remus put his arms around one of the girls and pouted his lips.  
  
“Ew, get off me you creepy man!” the girl yelled and slapped him in the face.  
  
“How about you?” Remus turned to the man, who just grabbed the two girls and hurried away from Remus.  
  
“I told you!” Remus yelled to Oliver.  
  
“The evening isn't over yet, Lupin,” Oliver laughed.  
  
Remus sat down on the bench again and before he knew it, Oliver was kissing him hard.   
  
“There,” Oliver said proud. “You lost!”   
  
Remus was baffled, and before he knew it he threw himself at Oliver and snogged him back. Tongues were fighting and swirling with no control or purpose and pretty soon the both of them had saliva all over their faces from the desperate kiss.  
  
Oliver's hands started to unbutton Remus' trousers and Remus continued to suck on Oliver's neck while the younger man struggled to get the fly open. In the end, Remus had to do it himself, and Oliver pulled his trousers down so hard it made Remus fall over and hit the ground hard.  
  
“Ah, fuck,” he said as he hit his forehead on a stone and started to bleed.  
  
“Sorry,” Oliver apologized and pointed his wand at the wound casting what was supposed to be a simple healing spell. But the spell only made the cut bleed more.  
  
Remus managed to stop the bleeding himself. “Don't try to do that again,” he laughed.  
  
“Fine,” Oliver said and pulled down Remus' underpants. He started sucking and licking like it was a popsicle.  
  
What he thought he was doing down there, Remus didn't know, but he was so glad that he might finally get some action so he let the poor boy continue.  
  
After a little while, Remus' cock had at least managed to become somewhat half-hard. But Oliver was getting sloppy, and had reached for his own cock, neglecting the job he had started on Remus'.  
  
Remus hit him on the head. “Hey!”  
  
“What?” Oliver said confused.  
  
The older man simply shook his head and rose from the ground. Oliver joined him, and Remus immediately grabbed his cock and started pumping it with his hand.  
  
Oliver groaned loudly.  
  
“Shit, someone's coming.” Remus whispered and ran to hide behind a tree. He barely managed to pull Oliver with him before a group of people came strolling past the place they had just stood.  
  
Oliver stumbled and fell behind the tree, and Remus got on top of him pretty quickly, rubbing their erections together.  
  
“Top or bottom?” Remus asked him eagerly.  
  
“What?” Oliver sounded confused and completely out of it.  
  
“Do you want to be top or bottom?” Remus repeated.  
  
“I'm fine right here, thank you.” Oliver mumbled in his half-conscious state.  
  
“No, do you want to top me or not?” Remus was getting annoyed.   
  
“Sure,” Oliver said.   
  
Remus found it best to use a preparation spell on himself, Oliver was in no state of doing that job properly, and Remus was so desperate for some cock he decided it was the best solution.  
  
He cast the spell on himself and wriggled and moaned as it worked him. Oliver's hand had located his own cock again, and he was pumping it in earnest.  
  
“Oliver, take it easy.” Remus said. “We don't want you to -”  
  
Remus hadn't even finished the sentence before Oliver shuddered and his hand was covered with sperm. The boy smiled proudly and relieved and fell asleep on the ground right before Remus who sighed and leant against the tree. He had been so close...


End file.
